


... A soldier I will be

by 2startotheright



Series: I'll throw away myself, just to keep you safe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (llegará palabra), Angst, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Possesion, Possessed Stiles, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek había jurado que iba a sacar a Stiles de aquella, e iba a hacer lo que hiciese falta para lograrlo.<br/>Y si Stiles estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantarle cara al nogitsune y luchar, Derek iba a estar a la altura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... A soldier I will be

**Author's Note:**

> Prometí que no tardaba, y he intentando cumplir :)
> 
> Al final van a ser un par de capítulos (siempre alargo las cosas, siempre, ya os acostumbraréis y me odiaréis por ello xD), y como en breves me pondré a ver el capítulo de ayer, lo subo ya, así cuando Jeff mande por tierra todo lo que he escrito no podré arrepentirme y empezar de nuevo para intentar que concuerde, jeje.

La puerta de la clínica veterinaria se abrió de un golpe, resonando contra la pared al impactar contra ella, y si alguien se hubiese parado a mirarla, se habrían dado cuenta de que acababa de salirse de los goznes.

\- ¡Deaton! - bramó Derek - ¡Deaton!

No se paró a esperar a que apareciese, dejó que Scott le abriese la pequeña puerta del mostrador y sin parar un segundo siguió avanzando con paso firme hacia la sala del fondo en la que había oído al veterinario.

\- ¿Qué está...? - Deaton no acabó de formular la pregunta, porque al salir al encuentro de las voces la escena lo dijo todo.

A Scott, que acababa de de adelantar a Derek para sacar de encima de la mesa de examinación las cajas de vacunas que él había estado contando, le estaba costando controlar el cambio, sus ojos brillaban rojos, y sus manos no dejaban de variar entre humanas y lobunas. Aiden acababa de entrar a la habitación en las mismas condiciones, y tras él estaban Lydia y Kira. Ambas al borde de las lágrimas, y Lydia apresurándose a llegar al lado de Derek.

Porque Derek estaba en medio de la sala, y aunque al igual que el resto estaba empapado y sus ojos brillaban azules, se podía decir que era el más entero del grupo.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que llevaba en brazos, refugiado contra su pecho, temblando como una hoja, prácticamente convulsionando, a Stiles Stilinski.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el veterinario con voz firme, adelantándose al mismo tiempo que Derek, que acababa de dejar a Stiles tumbado en la mesa.

\- El nogitsune - se apresuró a explicar Scottt, o a intentarlo, porque le estaba costando retraer los colmillos para explicarse, aunque si había conseguido retraer las garras para apoyar una mano en el hombro de Stiles e intentar ayudar a que dejase de golpearse con la mesa  - Y los Oni. Y... y...

\- Y yo - asintió Kira con un hilo de voz.

\- Conseguimos encontrarlo - se apresuró a decir Lydia, acercándose y asumiendo la misma posición al otro lado de la mesa, ella sujetando el brazo del castaño con las dos manos, frotándolo para intentar que entrase en calor - Pero la madre de Kira también iba tras él, la obligó - y la chica se encargó de recalcar la palabra para dejarlo claro - a electrocutarlo, o algo parecido.

\- Estábamos intentando razonar con él - añadió Aiden - Scott, Derek y Lydia lo estaban intentando, y parecía que surtía efecto, y entonces apareció la zorra japonesa.

\- Aiden - siseó Lydia.

\- No importa - aseguró Kira, rodeándose a si misma con los brazos - No quería hacerlo. De verdad.

\- Cuando... cuando lo hizo, - siguió Scott a toda prisa, tras asentir a las palabras de ella - Stiles se quedó como congelado, y empezó la tormenta, todo a la vez, y Kira paró, y entonces Stiles empezó a convulsionar.

\- Como si luchase consigo mismo - añadió Aiden.

\- Exacto - asintió Scott - Fue como si durante un momento el nogitsune no estuviese y fuese sólo Stiles, y...

\- Era como si luchasen el uno contra el otro por tener el mando - explicó Lydia - Como si la descarga atontase al void lo suficiente como para que Stiles intentase recuperar el mando.

\- Entonces los Oni intentaron cargar contra él - siguió Scott.

\- ¿Llegaron a tocarlo? - cuestionó Deaton, mientras trasteaba entre los armarios dónde escondía sus hierbas y demás artilugios.

\- No - contestó el chico, a quien todavía le temblaba la voz, pero consiguiendo sonar firme - Uno se acercó, pero Derek lo atravesó con su propia katana después de arrancársela de la mano.

\- Y después salimos de allí cagando hostias - habló Aiden - Porque la madre de Kira hizo que los ninjas demoníacos cargasen contra nosotros.

\- ¿Os interpusisteis entre los Oni y él? - quiso saber Deaton.

\- ¡Claro! ¡No íbamos a dejar que lo tocasen! - exclamó Scott.

\- ¿Qué hizo Stiles? - preguntó su jefe, tras poner una mano en su hombro.

\- Temblar más - respondió Kira - Empezó a agitarse y a convulsionar...

\- Y a gritar - se sumó Lydia - Se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos, como si le doliese, como si escuchase algo.

\- Probablemente la mierda de bicho que tiene dentro - aclaró Aiden.

\- El caso es que nos metimos en medio, lo cogimos y salimos de allí - continuó Scott - En el coche empezó a hablar, a balbucear más bien.

\- Discutía consigo mismo - especificó Kira.

\- Decía que no iba a hacerle daño a nadie, - se sumó Lydia, que había sido capaz de escuchar los murmullos desde el coche en el que Aiden y ella los habían ido siguiendo - que no iba a hacernos daño a nadie...

\- El insomnio, las alucinaciones... todos los síntomas, ¿pueden ser cosa del void? - preguntó Scott de pronto, al caer en la cuenta de cómo todo parecía estar relacionado - ¿Puede ser que no esté enfermo?

\- Los kitsunes son espíritus traviesos - explicó Kira - El nogitsune es manipulador.

\- Vamos, el hijo de puta nos ha estado haciendo creer que está enfermo para distraer - resumió Aiden levantando los brazos al cielo.

\- Pero Stiles no lo sabía - dijo Scott.

\- O lo mejor ahora es más consciente de lo que pasa, de lo que el void pretendía hacer - aventuró Lydia.

\- Puede que sí, puede que lo haya dejado ver la realidad para jugar con él; o que disfrute haciéndole creer que además de poseído está enfermo - murmuró Kira.

\- Para qué presentar batalla si al final la acabaría perdiendo de todas maneras - asintió Aiden.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Scott.

\- Piénsalo - respondió el otro hombre lobo - Está poseído, lo sabe, la mierda esa quiere hacerse con el control de su cuerpo y, además, tiene lo mismo de lo que se murió su madre...

\- ¿Cómo sabes de qué se murió su madre? - cuestionó Lydia asombrada.

Aiden no contestó, se señaló una oreja al tiempo que hacía una mueca que dejaba claro que había escuchado de más gracias a sus poderes.

\- ¡Era una conversación privada! - bramó Scott - Y Stiles no se rendiría.

\- Scott - respondió Aiden con dureza - Estamos hablando de que además de poseído, agotado y perdiendo la cabeza, pueda pensar que realmente se está volviendo loco por causas naturales y acabará muriendo como su madre. No es mucho por lo que luchar.

\- Stiles no se rendiría - siseó Scott, a quien los ojos le brillaron más aún.

\- Eso ahora mismo no lo sabes - insistió el otro - Puede que intente responder cuando le hablas tú, o Lydia, o Derek, pero...

\- ¡Callaos ya!

El grito, el rugido más bien, fue cosa de Derek justamente.

Derek, que en los pocos minutos que llevaban allí no había dicho palabra, dejándoles las explicaciones mientras mantenía su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, con el brazo derecho atravesado sobre el pecho de Stiles para sujetarlo contra la mesa, la mano izquierda bajo su cabeza, asegurándose así de que no se golpease con cada sacudida, e inclinado sobre él para intentar darle calor y por si volvía a decir algo.

Pero Stiles no había dicho nada más, simplemente se había cogido a su antebrazo con ambas manos cuando lo habían tumbado, y cada vez las convulsiones iban a peor y estaba frío, y ellos estaban allí perdiendo el tiempo, y justamente tiempo era lo que no tenían, porque el void no era lo único que amenazaba a Stiles aquella noche; así que tras callar al grupo, se apresuró en seguir hablando.

\- Deaton, - dijo mirando al veterinario - resumiendo: Kira lo electrocutó y por lo visto eso debilitó al void lo suficiente como para que Stiles y él estén peleando por recuperar la consciencia. ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó.

\- Bien, - comenzó a hablar el hombre - por todo lo que decís puede que tengamos una posibilidad de salvarlo. Normalmente, si un nogitsune se hace con el control de una persona, empieza poco a poco, se adentra en su cuerpo, y poco a poco se va haciendo con los recovecos de su mente...

\- Deaton... - imploró Scott, y tras él Derek fulminaba al veterinario con una mirada. No era momento de profundizar en la teoría.

\- Derek y yo nos hemos leído muchos libros - apostilló Lydia - Cuando esté solucionado esto podemos comparar notas.

\- No habéis dado con la solución porque no creo que esté en los libros - explicó Deaton tras asentir - No es una posesión normal, después del sacrificio seguro que al void le ha sido más fácil poseer a Stiles. Cuando pasaron al otro plano...

\- ¿Cuando una puerta no es una puerta?  Cuando está entreabierta - musitó Scott - El subconsciente de Stiles quería avisarlo.

\- Exacto - confirmó el veterinario - Allison y tú pudisteis cerrar esa puerta, Stiles no; hay una mínima posibilidad de que si lo volvemos a llevar a ese plano, podamos deshacernos del nogitsune y cerrar la puerta. En ese plano existirían como dos entes separados, lo que haría posible atacar al nogitsune sin que Stiles sufriese las consecuencias.

\- Serían dos personas distintas; dejaría de estar dentro de Stiles, ¿no? - cuestionó Scott.

\- En cierta manera sí. Si sale bien, el nogitsune moriría allí, y aquí; moriría por completo. Pero si no, Stiles seguiría poseído; incluso puede que cediese el control por completo. Pero parece que está luchando - se apresuró a añadir.

\- Por eso está así, ¿verdad? - quiso saber Lydia - Porque está luchando consigo mismo.

\- En efecto. De hecho no parece que ninguno de los dos quiera ceder, y eso podría llegar a acabar muy mal.

\- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? - cuestionó Derek enfadado - ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto una vez más con firmeza.

\- Aiden, ayúdame con esto - respondió el veterinario, señalando a una de las bañeras que ya habían usado y que estaba en un rincón.

\- ¿Vamos  a hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior? - preguntó Scott.

\- Parecido - respondió su jefe empezando a llenar la bañera - Pero varían la forma y el propósito.

\- ¿Cómo exactamente? - se interesó Lydia, que parecía dispuesta a golpearlo si así obtenían respuestas.

\- Su conexión, la persona que lo traiga de vuelta, - explicó Deaton sin dejar de preparar el agua -  tiene que meterse al agua con él. Tiene que hacer el viaje con él.

\- Yo no - respondió la chica al momento, levantando ambas manos.

\- Lydia... - imploró Scott.

\- No puedo, Scott. No puedo - sentenció la pelirroja - Me metería en la bañera, saltaría por un barranco, o lo que hiciese falta, pero no puedo ser yo. No es que no esté dispuesta, es que no puedo - explicó la chica.

\- Lydia tiene razón - asintió Deaton - La última vez no funcionó muy bien, necesitamos a otra persona, una conexión más fuerte; y mucho me temo que no puedes ser tú, Scott - añadió, porque el chico ya se estaba sacando la chaqueta - Ya has pasado por esto una vez, serías... más débil por así decirlo, tendríamos menos posibilidades de éxito.

\- El sheriff viene de camino - habló Derek - Él puede hacerlo, no hay conexión más fuerte que esa.

\- Me temo que nos quedaríamos sin tiempo antes - señaló el veterinario - Stiles se quedaría sin tiempo.

\- ¿¡Entonces qué hacemos!? - estalló Derek - ¿Qué? Y no me digas que no hay otra opción.

\- Derek... - llamó Lydia, y su mirada lo dejó todo claro antes de que siguiese hablando - Tú. No dejaba de decir que no iba a hacer daño, y que tú no ibas a dejar que le hiciesen daño a él. Tienes que ser tú.

Scott asintió. Deaton también. Y antes de que hubiesen acabado el gesto Derek ya se estaba descalzando y sacándose la chaqueta a toda prisa.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó, moviéndose para coger a Stiles en brazos de nuevo y acercarse con él a la bañera.

\- Escúchame bien - aleccionó Deaton  - Una vez que lleguéis allí no vais a estar solos, vais a estar los tres; y vais a tener que pelear juntos para poder deshaceros del void. A Stiles le toca lo mental, y a ti lo físico. Va a atacaros, a ambos; Stiles tiene que debilitarlo, imponerse, no dejar que se haga con él otra vez; eso lo debilitará en el aspecto físico, será menos fuerte.

\- Cuanto menos control mental le deje Stiles, más fácil será de matar - asintió el hombre lobo, parándose ante Scott para que cogiese a Stiles él un momento, y así meterse en la bañera.

\- Derek, hay riesgos para ambos. Tú también estarás en peligro. Si acabáis con él, podéis traeros el uno al otro de vuelta; trayéndolo a él volverías tú también. Esta vez sin efectos secundarios, sin consecuencias, la puerta quedaría cerrada, pero...

\- ¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme que me ayude a deshacerme de ese cabrón o no? - interrumpió Derek - Porque Stiles se está muriendo, la madre de Kira viene hacia aquí para matarlo para acabar con el void, y Chris Argent debe de estar pisándole los talones; así que si no hay algo que te hayas saltado en cuanto a cómo salvarlo, el resto me da completamente igual.

\- Eso es todo - afirmó Deaton tras un segundo.

\- Bien - respondió Derek tajante, abriendo los brazos para ayudar a Scott a depositar a Stiles en la bañera, sentado sobre él, apoyándolo contra su pecho.

\- Tráelo de vuelta, por favor - rogó Scott, apretando la mano de Stiles y al mismo tiempo el hombro del moreno con la otra - Sé que vas a traerlo de vuelta.

\- Dalo por hecho - aseguró Derek - No podéis dejar que entren - le dijo - La ceniza de serval debería contener a los Oni un tiempo, y no creo que la madre de Kira entre sin ellos, pero acuérdate de que Argent también vendrá en cuanto sepa que estamos aquí y eso no va a pararlo. Y viene con las mismas intenciones.

\- No voy a dejar que entren - prometió Scott.

\- Sé que es el padre de Allison, pero Scott, no va a servir razonar - insistió Derek.

\- No te preocupes, tengo mis prioridades más que claras - le aseguró el chico.

\- Y yo no tendré garras, pero no pienso dejar que Chris le haga nada. De tu parte - juró Lydia, cruzando una mirada con él.

\- No sé si puedo electrocutar a los Oni, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo - añadió Kira desde más atrás.

\- El sheriff está de camino, Isaac y Allison también - le recordó Scott.

\- También Ethan - apostilló Aiden.

\- ¿Ves? Lo tenemos controlado - intentó sonreír Scott - Tú trae a Stiles de vuelta, y cárgate a ese malnacido de mi parte.

\- Hazle daño - se sumó Lydia.

Derek asintió, encantando de prometer aquello, acomodando más a Stiles contra su cuerpo, cerrando las manos en torno a su muñecas, para asegurarse de tenerlo bien sujeto antes de rodearle el pecho con los brazos, y estaba empezando a tumbarse cuando Deaton habló:

\- No lo sueltes. Asegúrate de no soltarlo. No puede hacerlo solo.

Y no iba a tener que hacerlo solo, porque Derek no tenía pensado soltarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Y continuará, en breves, lo prometo.
> 
> Si ya visteis el capítulo espero que esto haya ayudado algo porque estoy segura de que el sufrimiento no ha sido poco, y rezad por mí y que salga viva de su visionado, por favor, jeje.
> 
> Y nada, como siempre, kudos, comentarios, gritos, y sí, aún va incluido mentar a mi familia, serán más que bienvenidos. Muy bienvenidos, salto y todo, jeje.
> 
> Si os queréis pasar por mi tumblr, es este - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/ -
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
